Benutzer Diskussion:Hero Gresh
Story Wie heißt deine denn? Heldenhafte Grüße:[[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Matoro20|'Der ']] [[Benutzer Blog:Matoro20|'Held']] 16:35, 9. Mai 2009 (UTC) Ich nehne es Kampf der Titanen. [[Benutzer:Hero Gresh|'Gresh']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Hero Gresh|'Der Glatorian']] Erinnert mich an Bionicle... Fürchtet euch vor Skrall!!! 06:36, 10. Mai 2009 (UTC) Wirklich, und bei was denn? [[Benutzer:Hero Gresh|'Gresh']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Hero Gresh|'Der Glatorian']] Deine Unterschrift muss am Ende statt enthslten, da sonst alles danach fett ist. Heldenhafte Grüße:[[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Matoro20|'Der ']] [[Benutzer Blog:Matoro20|'Held']] 09:31, 10. Mai 2009 (UTC) Ok [[Benutzer:Hero Gresh|'Gresh']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Hero Gresh|'Der Glatorian']] @Gresch:Ich glaube im towff gab es so ne kurzgeschichte die hieß so... Toa-Nikolai 11:19, 10. Mai 2009 (UTC) Wusste ich nicht. [[Benutzer:Hero Gresh|'Gresh']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Hero Gresh|'Der Glatorian']] Wir sind aber nicht das ToWFF, sondern die Fanfiction Monsterwiki. Das heißt, dass wir nicht darauf achten müssen, ob es im ToWFF schon eine Story unter diesem Namen gibt. Heldenhafte Grüße:[[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Matoro20|'Der ']] [[Benutzer Blog:Matoro20|'Held']] 13:40, 11. Mai 2009 (UTC) Vorlage Du hast mich auf einer mir unbekannten Sprache (;-)) gefragt, ob du diese Vorlage erstellen darfst. Antwort: *Für deine Story: Ja. *Allgemein:Nein, da das wenn jeder für seine eigene Story macht. Heldenhafte Grüße:[[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Matoro20|'Der ']] [[Benutzer Blog:Matoro20|'Held']] 13:40, 11. Mai 2009 (UTC) Bild Geiles Vieh haste da gemalt! Oder war das TobiasB8? Toa-Nikolai 14:53, 12. Mai 2009 (UTC) Bild Geiles Vieh haste da gemalt! Oder war das TobiasB8? Toa-Nikolai 14:53, 12. Mai 2009 (UTC) Bild Geiles Vieh haste da gemalt! Oder war das TobiasB8? Toa-Nikolai 14:53, 12. Mai 2009 (UTC) Warum ist es doppelt? Toa-Nikolai 14:54, 12. Mai 2009 (UTC) Ich meinte Dreifach! Toa-Nikolai 14:55, 12. Mai 2009 (UTC) Nein, das war ich.Hero Gresh 15:09, 12. Mai 2009 (UTC) Konferenz Schreib bitte mal Vorschläge in die KONFERENZSEITE. Heldenhafte Grüße:[[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Matoro20|'Der ']] [[Benutzer Blog:Matoro20|'Held']] 15:10, 12. Mai 2009 (UTC) Bitte werd wieder aktiv. [[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] 'Leiter der Fanfiction Monsterwiki' 09:00, 24. Mai 2009 (UTC) OK. Hero Gresh 09:29, 24. Mai 2009 (UTC) Wer wäre deiner Meinung nach der beste ersatz für Tanma? [[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Matoro20|(Talk)]] 'Leiter der Fanfiction Monsterwiki' 09:38, 24. Mai 2009 (UTC) Nach meiner Meinung Jade oder Nikolai. Hero Gresh 09:45, 24. Mai 2009 (UTC) Danke. [[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Matoro20|(Talk)]] 'Leiter der Fanfiction Monsterwiki' 09:58, 24. Mai 2009 (UTC) Holla. Ich hab das neue Kapitel von Kampf der Titanen gelesen und ich finde es klasse. Wenn du so weitermachst, dann bist du bald besser als Jade. [[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Matoro20|(Talk)]] 'Leiter der Fanfiction Monsterwiki' 12:28, 27. Mai 2009 (UTC) Umfrage Zuerst gibst du das ein: Dann Kommt daneben die Frage. Dann Leerzeile mit z.B. Hallo. Dann Leerzeile mit weiteren Wahlmöglichkeiten. Nch der letzten Möglichkeit wieder Leerzeile. Da gibst du dann ein. [[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Matoro20|(Talk)]] 'Leiter der Fanfiction Monsterwiki' 11:50, 29. Mai 2009 (UTC) Danke Hero Gresh 16:31, 29. Mai 2009 (UTC) Die Aliens kommen!!! Möchtest du vorkommen? [[User:Toa-Nikolai|'Herscher der']][[benutzer diskussion:Toa-Nikolai|' Apokalypse']] 17:50, 30. Mai 2009 (UTC) Als... ...Elias XD? Oder jemand anders? Du kannst ein Alien oder ein Mensch sein! [[User:Toa-Nikolai|'Herscher der']][[benutzer diskussion:Toa-Nikolai|' Apokalypse']] 18:50, 30. Mai 2009 (UTC) Als Mensch, und der Name ... kannst du Gedanken lesen. *erstaunt* Hero Gresh 18:55, 30. Mai 2009 (UTC) Kommt drauf an... ...wwillst du ewin Erwachsener sein oder ein Kind? [[User:Toa-Nikolai|'Herscher der']][[benutzer diskussion:Toa-Nikolai|' Apokalypse']] 19:21, 30. Mai 2009 (UTC) Sagen wir mal, du bist ein junger Pizza-Liferrant der später eine der Hauptrollen spielen wird! Ich hab mir da schon was tolles für dich ausgedacht XD... [[User:Toa-Nikolai|'Herscher der']][[benutzer diskussion:Toa-Nikolai|' Apokalypse']] 19:32, 30. Mai 2009 (UTC) Bitte führt eure Gespräche auf 'EINER' Diskussionsseite. Sonst kommt es zu Verwirrung bei den Admins. [[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Matoro20|(Talk)]] 'Leiter der Fanfiction Monsterwiki' 07:55, 31. Mai 2009 (UTC) Ok. Hero Gresh 09:25, 31. Mai 2009 (UTC) Kampf der Titanen Die Fortsetzung ist eine gute Idee. [[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Matoro20|(Talk)]] 'Leiter der Fanfiction Monsterwiki' 14:38, 4. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Bist du on? Ich muss mal Jades Adminstellung überdenken. Wenn er hier nicht wieder aktiv wird, biete ich dir den Adminposten an. Würdest du zusagen? Du bist hier der einzige noch richtig aktive benutzer. [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 08:20, 25. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Jetzt schon, habe lange geschlafen. Eigentlich schon, probiere noch aktiver zu werden. [[Benutzer:Hero Gresh|'''Gresh]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Hero Gresh|'Der Glatorian']] 30px|left 11:27, 25. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Gut. Aber Jade wird wieder aktiv, da ich in Urlaub fahre. Ich hatte schon sorge, er hätte dieses WIki vergessen. [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 18:19, 29. Jul. 2009 (UTC) OK. [[Benutzer:Hero Gresh|'''Gresh]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Hero Gresh|'Der Glatorian']] 30px|left 18:34, 29. Jul. 2009 (UTC) wir ziehen um alle Artikel wurden schon verlagert. [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] '''(Admin) 15:22, 8. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Admin? Axoma hab ich auch schon gefragt. Wärst du bereit, mir als (vorerst) zeitweiliger Administrator beim Wiederaufbau dieses Wikis zu helfen? Es wird allerdings nur einer Admin werden. [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle|The Legend goes on]] '(Admin)' 17:59, 3. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Ja eigendlich schon. Dann wünsche ich Axoma viel glück. [[Benutzer:Hero Gresh|'Gresh']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Hero Gresh|'Der Kometenschweif']] 18:21, 3. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Ich geb dir Rollbackrechte, ja? und wenn ich noch einen Amdin brauche, melde ich mich zuallererst bei dir. [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle|The Legend goes on]] '(Admin)' 18:27, 3. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Herzlichen Glückwunsch zur Rollback Ernennung! [[Benutzer:Axonnmaster|'Stronius']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Axonnmaster|'der']] [[Hybris-Universum(Axoma)|'Skrall']] 18:30, 3. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Das ist auch gut. Danke Axoma. Und dir auch Glückwunsch zur Admin Ernennung! [[Benutzer:Hero Gresh|'Gresh']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Hero Gresh|'Der Kometenschweif']] 18:36, 3. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Danke. Ich geb mir grade wirklich große Mühe. [[Benutzer:Axonnmaster|'Stronius']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Axonnmaster|'der']] [[Hybris-Universum(Axoma)|'Skrall']] 18:43, 3. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Bist du noch aktiv? [[User:Matoro20|'Math']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|(Talk)]] '(Admin)' 16:11, 12. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Sorry das ich nicht viel da war. Habe zeit letzte Woche wieder Schule. Versuche aktiv zu werden. [[Benutzer:Hero Gresh|'Gresh']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Hero Gresh|'Der Kometenschweif']] 16:41, 12. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Ich würde gerne wissen, wie History of the Dragon weitergeht. [[User:Matoro20|'Math']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|(Talk)]] '(Admin)' 14:01, 15. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Ich werde heute mal weiter schreiben. [[Benutzer:Hero Gresh|'Gresh']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Hero Gresh|'Der Kometenschweif']] 14:56, 15. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Ich finde du solltest in deiner Signatur anmerken das du Rollback bist [[Benutzer:Axonnmaster|'Meister']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Axonnmaster|'der']] [[Benutzer Blog: Axonnmaster|'Monster''']](Admin)